


The True Meaning Of Life Is The Booty: a Supernatural Crack Fic

by NotaDrugDealer123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Gay Butt Sex - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, its a joke, the booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotaDrugDealer123/pseuds/NotaDrugDealer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bois get a little adventurous ;););););)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Meaning Of Life Is The Booty: a Supernatural Crack Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke so enjoy

It all starTED ON A SUNNNYYY wednesdury night ! 

Dena lured in hisbed in the bunker, wit flruffy purple sheets and combed through his sandy brown blonde hair with darkr streaks in it. He was tiNKING ABOUT THE TIME 1D BOUGHTHIM AND THEY THE SEX YES! 

Just then! A knock at the door yea! It was SAMUELLLLLLLLLLL YAASSSSS

'HOLA SAMCHICHO " called Deanarino from his bed. HIS LOINS THIRSTED FOR SAMMYS YOUNGBUTTT HOLE.

"HOWDY HEYO DEANARINO HOW R U??!?" casualy replied Sam. He could feel his booty start to tremble when he saw the face on Deans face. the face was thehottest face evr sooo face.

 

SUDDDENDLY AN EARTHQUAKE TWERKED THE BUNKER AND DEANITATTERS DICK LANDED IN SAMACHOOS BUTT !1!1 

"o mh y g this is awko taco Daen"

"rightyo little bro"

they sat there, dick in butt, until they were struck with the magical wand of gaYYY.

"WE SHOULD THE FRICLE FACKLE!!1!!!!!1!" Whispered Sam, sensually.

"I WANT TO PUT MY SIZZLE SAUSAGE IN UR BOOTY HOLE AND THEN THE FUCK U UNTIL U EXPLODE INTO CORNDOGS AND THEN PASSIONATLEY MAKE OUT WITH YOU, MAYBE SOME HANDCUFFS AND LEATHER. I HAVE A WHIP." Dean replied casually, keeping the lust out of his voice. He hoped SAAAMMEEHHH knew his true intentions. He was so cryptic sometimes. 

 

They both felt what they wanted, nO WHA RHEY NEEDED- in each others eyes.

 

"Sammywich, my shamalamadingdong is ready for your manhole, i miGHT EXPLODE IF IDONT  THE FUCK U IN THE BOOTY RIGT NOWWW?!,!1??1!11?2?1?1??!" Dean deadpanned. 

They were all like "yeah" 

 

and theN SAM GOTOFF DA DICK, TURNED AROUND, AND SPREAD HIS BOOTY FLAPS SO DEAN COULD SEE THE MAJESTIC HOLE OF LIFE. DEAN LIFTED HIS GIGANTANORMOUS MANSWORD AND DICK STABBED HIS BABY BROTHERS HOLE. MANY DICK THRUSTS. VERY GAY.

BUTT THEn Sammmmooooooo was like "holdup" so he went and got  te largest size cucumber from the kitchen.

when he got back to Deanadingdongs room he heard him confess his undying lust to Cas with the ass.

"Cas dawg, my dikpole wants to explode 4 u bby. my loins have undiniable lust for u"

samster was like  "o hell nao" and he ran in, cock a-quivering, and sucked his brothers dickaroo until it threw white goo in his face! "see DEAN IM THE ONE FO YOUR DIC"

"well, young sammychan, both of ur bootys are the holes of life 4 me, so i jut gotta fuck u both a lot i guess bc who needs logic and reaity amirite lmao lololol"

All 3 of them put their 15 feet long weewoos in each other, and had th sex until they all passed out anddied.

Their sex cries were heard for miles, killing everyone in a 66642069 mile radius with the gayness.

tHE END 

I WORKED SOOPER DOOPER HARD ON THIS SO PLS COMMENT HOW I DID GOOD !!1!1!!

**Author's Note:**

> On a scale of 'upset online 11 year old' to 'meninist' how annoying was this?
> 
> Also I wrote this while not knowing that my English teacher was behind me. Mortified to this day.


End file.
